


Bury Me Face Down

by Oxbury



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Epic Battles, Espionage, F/M, Heterosexual Character, I might even include soulmate identifying marks, Possible Character Death, Sort of a one sided love triangle, Work In Progress, more chapters coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxbury/pseuds/Oxbury
Summary: And on the fourth day, the son of man was found. She came upon the half-breed hope of a dead and betrayed queen, and wished that she had not seen him at all.





	Bury Me Face Down

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> **Pain is, often, the price of any sort of victory.**  
> 
> 
>   
> The Limitations of Wax, by RayShippouUchiha.  
> 

 

And on the fourth day, the son of man was found. She came upon the half-breed hope of a dead and betrayed queen, and wished that she had not seen him at all. For just a moment, she had succumbed to the enormity of what finding him would mean and wanted to take it back. For but a moment. Duty called, first and always.

The night air was bitterly cold, far colder than the cloak of the waters she had just withdrawn from, but that shock was minor compared with finally coming across the person she had sought on the word of a vizier who would double cross his king. 

The air stank of dead fish and the remants of salt, smoke and diesel fumes, yet a from mere ten feet away drifted the scent of the one called Arthur Curry, dressed as he was in his land dwellers garb. Malt and sweat, tanned leather and a spice she had no name for.

Mera watched as he assisted his kin into the vehicle, and waited for him to notice her. It had taken her a moment longer than usual to adjust to the taste of air instead of breathing water, and she did not yet trust her voice to work. It had been years since she had ventured onto land. Many more since she had done so in defiance of a king’s wishes. 

The stolen tracker she had used to locate Arthur, via his mother’s trident it was rumoured he had kept, had failed on the second day. She had borrowed it from the few pieces of older technology they had scheduled for recycling, and as half-expected it had not lasted. Mera had wasted much time using what scant knowledge she had of the area and Vulko’s admittedly limited information to narrow the location down.

His kin was seemingly old and tired, or perhaps mead-drunk, but Arthur had little difficulty bundling him into the vehicle. She watched a moment longer, still a little caught on the marvel of being on land and seeing even a half-Atlantean dressed as he was, when Arthur became aware of her. Muscles becoming rigid, back tense, vehicle door slamming, and he turned to face her.

“I’ve been looking for you,” she declared, a touch relieved her voice had gone out more commanding than she felt. The scales of her suit, coloured partly to blend into the deep waters, glittered brightly in the lamp light as she strode towards him.

Arthur was admittedly aesthetically pleasing, as one might expect the offspring of a notion such as true love between a simple man and the Queen of Atlantis to be. He had the height and strength of his mother,s heritage, yet his colouring betrayed his true nature, and a part of her recoiled at what bringing that into her world would mean.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted at 11.44 pm, because this idea wouldn’t let me sleep. Let me know what you think, and in the meantime I will do my best to flesh this out and post more tomorrow. Definitely a multi-chapter story with a few diversions from the movie planned.


End file.
